Youngjae Pabo !
by joonxingie
Summary: "Apakah kau mencemaskan ku? Kau tidak percaya padaku hm?" "Aku janji," "Mengapa? Mengapa kau meninggalkanku?" "Jangan! daehyun! Daehyun, jangan pergi" "Youngjae, jangan menangis." DaeJae! slight BangHim! BAP Fanfiction! Oneshoot! Review!


**ini FF copy-paste buatan tangan/? teman ku buat aku waktu itu ultah /demi jidat himchan, gak ada yg nanya tuh/**

**link asli** 2013/06/12/youngjae-pabo-fanfiction/

**link Twitter author ny**a /drgrac

"Youngjae…"

"…ya?" Hatiku merasakan hal yang tidak enak.

"aku akan pergi dengan Yongguk dan Himchan besok."

Tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku…tidak ingin melarangnya tapi–

"Youngjae.." Daehyun memanggilku lagi karena merasa tidak didengar olehku.

"Ah, sudah waktunya tidur! Ayo cuci muka," ucapku yang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menarik tangannya ke arah kamar mandi. Namun Daehyun tak bergerak sedikit pun.

Ia menatap ku, memintaku untuk percaya kepadanya. Membuatku takut, takut kehilangannya. Darahku berdesir saat ia merangkul ku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"H-haruskah kau ikut mereka?" tanyaku.

"Kau tahu aku sangat ingin menjadi pembalap, dan…inilah langkah awal untukku," jelasnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan melingkarkan tangan ku di pinggangnya.

"Apakah kau mencemaskan ku? Kau tidak percaya padaku hm?" bukannya tidak percaya, aku hanya….takut. Balap motor bukanlah suatu perlombaan yang aman.

"…bukan begitu."

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Kalau kau tidak mengizinkan ku aku akan menghubungi mereka nanti." tersirat nada kekecewaan saat ia mengucapkannya. Namun setidaknya itu membuatku lebih tenang.

Aku bukan tipe orang yang menghalangi orang yang dicintainya melakukan hobinya, tapi aku hanya takut…dan cemas.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak akan melarangmu pergi besok," jawabku dengan sedikit berat hati.

"Kau yakin?"

"Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan pulang dengan selamat, ok?"

"Aku janji," ucapnya masih memelukku.

Hembusan nafasnya membelai kulit leherku, ia menempelkan bibirnya di situ.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya lalu mencium bibirku.

Setelah itu adalah malam yang tak berujung bagi kami. Decitan kasur dan desahan memenuhi seluruh sudut ruangan. Keringat membasahi seluruh inci badan dan baju berserakan di lantai.

"ugh..daehh.." dengan satu hentakan keras yang terakhir, akhirnya daehyun mencapai klimaksnya. Tubuhnya ambruk di atasku, aku menciumi lehernya lagi.

"Kau lelah?" tanyanya sambil mengelus pipiku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"tidurlah kalau begitu.."

keesokan harinya saat aku terbangun, daehyun telah pergi. Pergi berbalap motor dengan teman-temannya.

Aku bangkit dan menyiapkan serapan untuk diriku sendiri. Sepertinya daehyun berangkat tanpa memakan sarapan, itu membuat ku sekali lagi khawatir.

Setelah selesai makan, aku mencuci piring-piring tersebut dan memutuskan untuk menonton tv. Tetapi sepertinya itu bukanlah ide yang bagus karena aku mulai merasa bosan sekarang.

Namun sebagian diriku masih khawatir dengannya. Aku percaya padanya bahwa dia akan pulang dengan cengiran lebar dan memelukku seperti biasanya, tanpa suatu cacat atau apapun. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa sekhawatir ini. Padahal Daehyun sudah berkali-kali mengikuti balap motor, dan aku tidak secemas ini.

Daehyun tidak mengabariku sejak ia berangkat sampai detik ini, sekarang juga sudah hampir pukul 6 petang.

Perasaanku semakin tidak enak.  
Matahari sudah tenggelam tetapi Daehyun belum pulang. Apakah sesuatu terjadi dengannya? Detik berikutnya aku menepis pikiran negatif itu.

Saat makan malam, pikiranku tidak lepas dari Daehyun. Kecemasan semakin mendominasi pikiranku dan aku tersentak mendengar ponselku berdering.

"Halo..himchan hyung?"

_"Youngjae…."_ suaranya bergetar, aku tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa hyung…?"

_"….daehyun."_

Aku tidak tahu lagi mengapa aku memilih untuk berlari ke rumah sakit daripada menaiki taksi ataupun bus. Rekor yang baru ku capai, 3,5 km ditempuh selama 8 menit. Pantas saja saat bernafas merasa sesak.

Aku mengitari seluruh sudut ruang UGD yang besar ini. Dengan wajah cemas dan tangisan yang tertahan, tidak peduli lagi dengan tatapan heran orang-orang. Mengapa aku tidak melihat Yongguk dan Himchan? Apakah mereka meninggalkan Daehyun sendirian? Di mana Daehyun? Aku butuh Daehyun sekarang. Daehyun, di manakah engkau?

Setelah 10 menit aku mencarinya, akhirnya aku menyerah, kuputuskan untuk bertanya dengan suster. Aku mencoba untuk menenangkan pikiran dan perasaan lalu berjalan mendekati suster tersebut.

"Permisi…adakah pasien yang bernama Jung Daehyun di sini? A-aku saudaranya," ucapku ragu, sedikit berbohong.

Suster itu membolak-balik kertas-kertas yang dipegangnya lalu menoleh ke arahku.

"Yang kecelakaan itu? Dia ada di situ," katanya sambil menunjuk sudut sebelah kanan yang belum ku cek.

"Oh, terima kasih!" Aku bergegas menuju tempat yang ditunjuk tadi.

Kaki ku lemas seketika. Dadaku terasa sesak, tidak tahan lagi untuk menangis. Mengapa? Mengapa harus sekarang? Jiwaku sangat terpukul. Air mata mulai membasahi pipiku.

Aku berlutut di samping ranjang di mana tubuhnya yang tak berdaya ditutupi oleh kain putih.

"Daehyunnie…aku.." suaruku bergetar. Aku tidak ingin mempercayainya.

"Mengapa? Mengapa kau meninggalkanku?" Aku menangis sekeras mungkin.

"Aku- dae- mengapa kau bisa-" aku meremas kain putih tersebut. Badan ku bergetar karena menangis dan aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

Seharusnya kemarin aku melarangmu.

Seharusnya kemarin aku tidak mau mempercayaimu.

Karena perasaanku benar.

Padahal aku berharap kau akan pulang dengan cengiran lebar di wajahmu.

Aku beharap kau mengajakku tidur sambil memelukku.

Tapi sekarang aku tahu itu hanyalah khayalan belaka. Tak akan pernah terjadi.

Kau sudah pergi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Rasa menyesal dan kesal sekaligus kehilangan mengusik hatiku. Aku hanya bisa menangis dan menangis.

"Daehyunnie, aku mencintaimu, mengapa kau pergi?" aku menangis sambil menyebut namanya.

Namun seseorang memaksaku untuk berhenti menangis sejenak.

"Maaf, mayat ini akan dibawa ke ruang otopsi."

"Jangan, daehyun! Daehyun, jangan pergi" tangisan ku semakin keras seiring perginya suster-suster itu smbil mendorong ranjang itu. Aku berusaha mencegahnya namun gagal. Orang-orang menatap ku dengan tatapan yang beraneka ragam.

Aku terduduk di lantai dan menangis lagi, kepalaku mulai pusing.

"Youngjae.." suaranya terdengar begitu nyata, namun membuat hatiku semakin sakit. Aku sudah gila.

"Youngjae…" suara daehyun terdengar semakin jelas. Oh tidak youngjae, kau berhalusinasi, kau sudah gila youngjae.

Kali ini ada yang mengguncang tubuhku.

"Youngjae, jangan menangis."

Daehyun. Aku tidak percaya akan secepat itu dia menjadi hantu!

"Dae…kau…apa aku sedang bermimpi?" tanyaku sambil terisak. Aku masih tidak percaya.

"Hey, maaf. Tadi aku ke toilet sebentar," jelasnya sambil mengelap air mataku.

Aku langsung memeluknya erat-erat.

Aku kira dia sudah pergi.

Aku kira semuanya sudah berakhir.

Aku kira aku akan hidup dalam kesendirian.

Aku salah.

"Youngjae pabo. Jadi kau mengira mayat tadi itu aku?"

Aku mengangguk dan dua detik kemudian terdengar tawa daehyun yang sangat keras dan cukup membuatku malu sekaligus kesal.

"_Well_, sebenarnya ranjangku di sebelahnya."

Aku masih terisak. Aku malu.

"Hey, youngjae pabo. Jangan menangis lagi. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, hanya dislokasi sendi pergelangan tangan. Sekarang sudah boleh pulang." Aku mengangguk dan memeluknya sekali lagi.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, kami berbincang. Tentu saja aku masih kesal.

"Maaf tidak menghubungimu seharian, batre ponselku habis."

"Lalu kenapa tidak menyuruh yongguk atau himchan menghubungiku?!"

"Aku tidak ingin kau khawatir kalau aku mengalami kecelakaan."

"Tetap saja kau harus beritahu aku!"

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan mengulanginya. ok?" katanya sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"Tiada ampun bagimu, Jung Daehyun. Lihat saja nanti di rumah." Ucapku sinis.

Daehyun hanya tertawa geli dan mencium pipiku. Aku tahu dia tahu maksudku.

END~

* * *

**Gimana? udah ketipu deluan sama ceritanya? sama deh =_=**

**Review nya juseeyoooo /tjivok readers satu-satu/**


End file.
